Lucifers secrets
by Doctor.Super.White.Lock.Ifer
Summary: Lucifer has been hiding his feeling with everyone even doctor linda and chloe how will he deal with it? From crying of course he can’t hold it in any longer!


C-Chloe

L-Lucifer

D-Dan

DL-Dr. Linda

M-Maze

E-Ella

Sobbing in distance*

Chloe has just came to Lucifer's home to apologize for a recent fight and heard quiet sobs.

C-Lucifer.

L-*now silent*

C-I was just going to apologize I was too rough it's not your fault I just *sighs* I didn't mean that stuff I said back there.

L-*sniffles*

C-Are you alright?

L-Yes *still not facing her sitting on the piano stool*

C-Are you sure I thought I heard-

L-*Yells* I TOLD YOU I'M FINE!

C-You clearly aren't

L*faces Chloe tears streaming down his face*

C-Oh my gosh Lucifer are you alright I didn't mean to-

L-I can assure you I'll be okay.

C-Okay you need to talk I'm really worried about you, you're usually so upbeat and now you are just *sighs* I just don't know

L-*Turns away* *sighs*

C-*Goes over and hugs him* I'll always be here if you need me, you do know that right?

Lift dings*

M-Ooh are you guys about to do it?

C-No I'm just talking to him

M-Boring, anyhow Amenadiel needs to talk to you Lucifer. Wait a minute are those tears? Oh nice Decker how did you make him so happy? Oh I get it you aren't about to do it you already did it!

C-*sighs and shakes head* Can you please leave?

M-Fine but your brother does want to talk to you about your father. He told me this when we were doing the reverse-

CL-OUT!!

M-Fine I'll let you two get back to it *gives wink and thumbs up*

Lift dings and closes*

L-I have to go *starts to get up from piano stool*

C-I just really wanted to apologize I am going to want to know what's wrong with you though and if I did this-

L-Don't worry about it *gives weak smile and starts to put up walls again*

C-Okay

-At Doctor Linda's office while Lucifer is talking to his brother-

C-*Walks in door*

DL-Hello is there something you need?

C-I'm just really worried about Lucifer I mean we just had a fight and later I went to apologize and he was crying so I just wanted him to talk to you if not me.

DL-Well you didn't just come here to tell me about how worried you are about Lucifer did you?

C-Yeah I did I just wanted you to get through to him even if I cannot.

DL-Well I think he would be very pleased to hear this. *Smiles*

C-You think so?

DL- Well in any minute we are going to have a session so perfect timing I guess huh?

C-Yeah

Lucifer bursts in*

L-Hello Doctor I'm all good this week going to cancel today see you next week!

DL-Wait maybe you should sit and just tell me about Maze or Chloe.

C-*Leaves* Bye Linda, You really should talk Lucifer.

L-*Gives deep breath and closes door*

DL-So what happened?

L-She told you didn't she?

DL-Tell me what?

L- Well that I..I well cried.

DL-Yes she did but why do you think she did that?

L-Because she hates me and wants me to talk about stupid things like feelings.

DL-Feelings are not stupid and no she did it because she cares about you.

L-Oh

DL-Why did you cry though that's not something you would do?

L-I don't know

DL-Was it maybe the fight between you two?

L-No we do that a lot she really hates me you know. Do you have any water? Or any of those sweets?

DL-Avoiding questions, this means you don't want to talk about this because you know.

L-*Starts to get tears in his eyes* I have no idea where you would get such and idea!

DL-*Hands tissues*

L-I don't need these, I mean why would the Devil cry?

DL-It's okay Lucifer we have to deal with our emotions or we will explode.

L-I would rather explode.

DL-I mean we will just randomly have an attack of emotions. *walks towards the couch*

L-Oh

DL-*Sits next to Lucifer and rubs his back* It's okay to feel.

L-*Looks away*

DL-One day just randomly you can just explode in front of Chloe if you want.

L-*Looks at Doctor Linda*

DL-I didn't think so.

L-I'll just do it on my own where no one will think about me see or hear me.

DL- Well that won't help

L-Well why not

DL-Because you need someone to be there for you and that's why you have a therapist and more than that a friend.

L-*Starts sobbing quietly*

DL-*Hugs him*

Ella knocks at Linda's door*

E-*Through door* Do you have anyone in there?

L-*Looks at Linda with disapproval*

DL-No I'm sorry

E-*Opens door*

L-*Wipes tears really quickly*

E-Oh my gosh Lucifer are you okay? And you are a total liar!

DL-I'm sorry *Moves back to her chair*

L-I'm fine Ms.Lopez

DL-What are you doing here

E-Well looking for Lucifer

L-Then look no further

E-Do you need a hug?

L-Why? What no!

E-*Hugs Lucifer*

DL-See look you have many friends who care about you.

E-Did you think I didn't care about you*Grabs boot and starts hitting him with it*

L-Okay Okay I'm sorry Ms.Lopez what do you need.

E-Nothing until you tell me what is wrong

DL-I think that's a great idea Lucifer

L-Nothing now tell me what you need I was just leaving this terrible place.

E-No you are coming to my house and we are going to have a slumber party! We can tell each other our crushes, eat ice cream and even tell each other our secrets like what's wrong!

L-No

DL-As your Doctor I say you have to!

L-Ugh Fine.

E-Yay!!

L-What is you need now?

E-Well we just found a new body over near Lux and we were wondering if you knew who it was.*Shows picture of one of Lucifer's one night stands*

L-Well of course that one was nice!

DL-Pick back up next week Lucifer?

L-No I'm going to be somewhere else like Vegas.

DL-See you next week then

L-Alright

E-Bye Linda!

DL-Bye Ella

LE-*Walks to car and rides to Lux*

L-How do you know Linda?

E-She was my brothers therapist before he moved back with the fam!

L-Alright this is Kathy! She always insisted on calling her Bee though! Poor thing was going to her job as a lawyer!

C-Hey Lucifer are you alright now?

L-Yes, Detective now what have you got?

C-Well her name is Kathy Reed and she worked as a lawyer like you said. Do you know anyone who would want to hurt her?

L-No she is- was always such a good person!

E-By the looks of it the shooter was left handed and standing next to this stop sign!

C-Thanks Ella

E-Now all we need is all the left handed people in LA

L-Or just look at my cameras!

C-What cameras?

L-Well those right there! *points to 10 hidden cameras*

E-Umm guys I think we should just destroy those then I mean they probably won't help like at all!

C-Why? They will literally show us the murderer!

L-Why Ms.Lopez? Any dirty secrets?

E-No I just you know we should just watch that night then!

C-That's what we were planning on doing.

L-Maybe we should watch before huh Ms. Lopez?

E-Whatever! I just don't want you to judge me if you do watch before that night!

L-Wait I remember watching before when I was bored and... MS. LOPEZ! That was you!

C-What did she do?

L-Well she

E-*Disapproving look*

L-Fine I won't tell

C-Whatever keep your secrets but I will need Lucifer to come and watch the videos and I want you to get the fingerprints just in case we can't get the footage for some reason alright Ella?

E-Oh Yeah sure

L-Sure thing Detective! Hey has anyone ever called you Sherlock Holmes? That's your new name!

C-*rolls eyes*

L-Wait that makes me John Watson so your John Watson and I'm Sherlock Holmes!

C-Whatever *She says with a chuckle*

L-See back to normal I'm being the better detective and your laughing at my wonderful jokes

C-Why were you upset is it because of our fight

L-What? Oh lookie the thingy

C-You mean the cameras

L-Yes the cameras

C-Okay so it shows *Pause* that you ran in Lux with, FIVE WOMEN and 3 MEN? I mean really?

L-I know I was not getting as many last night.

C-Okay then here is Kathy walking out and the murderer is

E-Me

CL-What?

C-Wait that is you!

L-Ms. Lopez! You could just join if you wanted to!

E-I swear I just had a few drinks with friends at Lux and then well it sort of went blank.

C-Well why would you do that even if you were drunk?

L-Because

E-I wanted to umm

L-Talk

E-Yeah talk to Lucifer and she was in my way

C-Yeah but that's not a valid answer you wouldn't kill a woman and we had many people say it was a man

L-What? Why am I so famous! Everyone wants a piece of this!

C-Okay Ew stop

E-I WAS FRAMED!!

L-Ooh now I am the real Sherlock Holmes!!

-Next week at Doctor Linda's office-

DL-So who was the murderer?

L-Oh it was some guy named Jack. It was Ella's friend that took her out.

DL-Alright how are you doing?

L-What? Oh yeah I'm umm fine.

DL-We had a real breakthrough last week!

L-No we didn't

DL-What was wrong?

L-Nothing I don't even *Tears swell in eyes* *Looks down* remember last week or what happened. *tear drop falls*

DL-Are you sure?

L-*Stops crying* Yea

DL-Then look at me

L-*looks at door*

DL-Me not the door

L-*Looks at the table*

DL-Eye contact please

L-*Looks at her*

DL-Good now I know you aren't ok

L-I *voice trembles* am fine

DL-No your not and that's ok

L-BUT I'M THE DEVIL I CAN'T SHOW EMOTION!!

DL-Yes and because your the devil you need it the most

L-*Looks at phone* I love this game see

DL-Yeah I see *Slighty smiles* *thinks* "Lucifer is like a child he likes to distract himself during the serious clearly no one has helped him as he has needed"

L-YEAH I WON FIFTY BUCKS MAZE! Oh wait Ella beat me now she wants the fifty! Chloe beat her though so I need to beat her to win my money back! I'm sorry this is very serious can I see you after my trip to Orlando?

DL-See you next week Lucifer

L-Alright bye!

DL-No playing that while your driving ok?

L-Wha- Fine..

-The End-

What was bothering him was Chloe he was in love with her but he was also in love with Ella. So he didn't ever tell anyone now Ella and him are best friends and Chloe and him are married! With Trixie and her new sister half human half angel Georgie. They have a dog named Bailey.


End file.
